Just Married
by DaggerLy
Summary: It all started with some drinks, a pen, and boredom. Everything changed when I found my enemy sleeping in the same bed next to me. Everything. [Squffie,SK,AC[Based on 'Friends: The One in Vegas]
1. Tickets for Vegas

"I do!!! HEEHEEHEE!!"

"And will you—"

"Me, too! I do, I do! Hahahahahaha!!!"

_This, this whole stupid trip, changed my life. We're gonna be stuck together...forever.   
Thanks a lot, Squall. _

_Really, thanks._


	2. Las Vegas, baby!

**Last Chapter:**

"Yuffie's right....I got it, let her choose," Aerith said, she made a 'Don't-choose-me' face at Yuffie.

"Okey dokey! I say Kairi, because it was her stupid idea that made me loose two thousand munny."

"WHAT!?"

¤---------------------¤  
**Just Married**  
CHAPTER II

**«Disclaimer:»**  
Nope. Still don't own 'em.   
Only characters I own is Joe and Joanna Moon(lol, you'll see). I also don't own the songs that will be in here.

**«Summary:»**  
[AU;Pairings:(main)Squffie,Sokairi,hints of Clorith] Being drunk and then marrying the person you hate can be the biggest mistake in your life. But to Squall (Leon) and Yuffie, this might not be a mistake, after all...

**«Special Thanks to:»  
**Lithe(Lyphe), SetsunaMew, Kaycar11, XxNinja-SongstressxX, Ezri-Candy, Astaldotholwen, guess who (), ...(), Sqully, Zilly, and ehhh...()

for reviewing! All of your reviews made me so happy n.n **-**gives you all Klondike Bars- Yay! =P

**«Author's Note:»  
**Yep, Bob Buttons is the name that Mr. Heckels gave the cat when he tried to claim it was him, like Ezri-Candy said. Remember? From the blackout episode, season one? That kitty is sooo cute!

Ack, okay, I don't think the funny scene with Kairi and hitchhiker guy isn't so funny anymore o.O so I decided to put two more scenes I thought would be funny n.n  
¤---------------------¤

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE!!" Aerith blurted out. Kairi shot both her and Yuffie a death glare.

"Grrr. Well, then...whose car am I taking?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"You can take mine," Aerith answered.

Kairi scrunched her face and pouted,"No. Way. Your car is...is..._pink_...I like purple, not _pink_."

Yuffie rolled her eyes._ 'She'd rather drive a _purple_ car!?'_ she thought._ 'Crazy.'_

"I have a motorcycle you can take," Cloud suggested, he paused for a second,"Wait, nevermind. I don't want you touching it."  
Kairi made a disgusted face,"Eww, I wouldn't want to drive a motorcycle anyway. I'll take Aerith's _pink _car."

"Hey guys," Yuffie pondered,"Er, how are we staying at that Las Vacuum place, anyway?"

"Las _Vegas_," Leon corrected. Yuffie stuck her toungue out at him,"Shut up, Mister _Squall _Leonhart."

"Thats Leon."

"Whatever!"

"One week," Aerith said matter-of-factly, ignoring the two.

Kairi's eyes glistened,"One week? Awesome!...oh wait, it's gonna take me two days just to get there. Not. Fair."

Yuffie shrugged,"Too bad."

Kairi moaned and sat at the edge of Yuffie's bed,"Shut up, Yuffie. Hey, we should start packing, huh?"

"NOOOOO!!!!" Yuffie screamed. Everybody stared at her, "I hate packing!!!"

"Too bad," Kairi mumbled sarcasticly.

¤---¤

Aerith came out of her hotel bedroom. She thought she let Yuffie suffer enough, so she decided to help her with the ninja's packing. The flower girl brought her hand up to the door knob, until she suddenly her Yuffie yell,

"PUSH HARDER!!! HARDER!!!"

What was Yuffie talking about? She moved closer to the door, listening.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!!!" a yell replied. _'L-Leon!?'_ Aerith thought.

"Get off the table and get down here!! AND HELP ME PUSH!!!" Leon yelled.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aerith whispered. _'Are they? No, they wouldn't...would they?'_

"Not like that!!! Like THIS!!"

"...Whatever!"

"Be a man for once, Leon!"

"Shut up! ....I'm trying! I'm trying!!...Stop poking me!!!"

"I got an idea! Lets BOTH get on the table and then..."

Aerith heard footsteps approaching her. She whirled around and saw Kairi staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Kairi inquired. Aerith brought a finger to her lips,"Shhh."   
And she motioned Kairi to come closer. The two girls leaned against the door.

"Oh....oh....Thats it!!! THATS IT!!!" They heard Yuffie exclaimed excitedly. Leon grunted.

"Oh, my God...are they....?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," Aerith whispered back.

"We have to—"

"OOOHHH!!!! YYEEAAHH!!"

"STOP POKING ME!!"

"Whatever! I told you getting on the table and..."

"—stop them," Kairi finished.

"Okay," Aerith replied, firmly grasping the doorknob.

"I'll count to three," Kairi said.

"YYAAAYYYY!!!" they heard Yuffie exclaim. "LIKE THAT! FINALLY YOU GOT IT!"

Leon grunted, it sounded like he was struggling with something.

"One...Two..Thr—"

"Wait, do I open at three or after three?"

"Just open the damn door!"

Aerith swung the door and the two girls barged in....only to find a sweating Leon trying to close a suitcase full of clothes and Yuffie poking him like crazy.

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie greeted. Aerith and Kairi were speechless.

"I...I...thought...I...Oh, my God..." Aerith stuttered.

"What?" Leon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We thought you two were...uh..." Kairi said. Yuffie realized, or thought she realized, where they were getting at.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed,"You thought Leon couldn't close my suitcase so you two came to help! Aww, you guys are sooo nice!"

Aerith and Kairi looked at each other, then nodded,"Yeah..."

"You see," Yuffie explained,"I couldn't close my suitcase and Leon just happened to walk by. I asked him for help but nooooo! He said I could do it myself! But then I forced him over here and made him help me. And then—"

"Thats not what happened!" Leon protested,"I saw you struggling with that suitcase of yours so I decided to help you. Then you thought I was tricking you!"

"Nuh-uhhhh!"

"...Whatever."

"Anyway," the ninja said,"Mister I'm-Strong-and-Not-Weak couldn't close the damn suitcase so I suggested we get on the table and jump on it. My plan worked out perfectly, the suitcase really did almost close! But then, you guys came in and, well, Squ—er, _Leon_ here was stupid and he let go of the suitcase, making it fly open again."

"Why'd Yuffie yell out, 'Push harder!'?" Kairi asked.

"'Cause we need push down the suitcase to close it and Yuffie had to lock it once it was closed," Leon answered, wiping off the sweat on his forehead,"You need to pack less, Yuffie."

"No I don't! You just need to work out more. What do you do all day in the sewers, anyway!?"

"...Whatever..."

"You guys done packing?" Yuffie asked.

"Y-yeah..." Aerith and Kairi answered at the same time.

¤---¤

Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and Kairi managed to somehow close Yuffie's suitcase. Shortly after, they all decided to meet at Traverse Town, District One. There, they met up with Cloud. Kairi moaned as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

"Yuffie, please don't make me suffer!! Make Aerith suffer! Or Leon...yeah, Leon! _He _didn't let go of you at the auctions!!" Kairi pleaded. Yuffie crossed her arms,"Let me think for a second...hmm...hmm.....NO."

Kairi blew a few strands of her red hair off her forehead and mumbled some curses under her breath,"Okay, so I guess I'll be going now...all alone...by myself....in a pink car....with nobody with me...and I'm only twenty-two years old...I'm terrible at driving...yep, all—"

"JUST GO!" Yuffie screamed, getting impatient. Kairi grumbled. The auburn haired girl grabbed the car keys from Aerith. She made her way towards the car. She looked at her so-called friends one last time and threw herself into the car. Kairi jammed the car keys in and drove off, turning the radio on.

The flower girl crossed her arms,"Well, lets get going."

"Vegas, baby!!" Yuffie blurted out. Everybody stared at her.

"Don't _ever_ say that again," Leon said.

"VEGAS, BABY!!!"

"Uggghh..."

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we get going?" Cloud questioned.

"It says, on the ticket, that we get a ride and we have to wait here 'til it gets here. Then the driver will take us to the Gummi- Airport," Aerith sufficed.

...  
...  
...

"UUGGHH!!! When is the car coming!?" Yuffie whined.

"It's only been two minutes," Leon said.

"UUGGHHH!!!"

The impatient ninja spotted a limousine driving by. She grinned and waved at it, trying to get the driver's attention.

"HEEEY!!! WE'RE OVER HERE!!—mmff!" she yelled. Aerith covered Yuffie's mouth,"Shh!!"

The limousine drove up to them. The front seat windows pulled down, revealing a...a...silver haired man?

"I am Ansem. HAHAHA. I am your limousine driver," the man said and he mumbled,"Of darkness..."

"Yay, a limo! I've never been in a limo!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Whatever," Leon muttered. Yuffie growled. The group put their luggage into the trunk and they hopped inside.

¤---¤

_**"...Father father father, help us   
Send some guidance from above  
**__**'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?(love)   
Where is the love?(the love)   
Where is the love?(the love)   
Where is the love, the love, the love."**_

"Where is the love," Kairi moaned. She was on some empty road now, listening to the radio,"The looove."

"Some friend Yuffie is," she mumbled. Just ahead of her, she spotted a brunette haired man. This made her yell out,"MY LOVE!!"

"He must be a hitchhiker or something. Ooo, wait 'til Yuff and Aer hear I found this cute hitchhiker to come with me!" Kairi exclaimed. She started driving slowly. With one hand, she tucked her hair behind her ears. She turned off the radio. _'Hopefully he'll come with me!'_

Finally, she pulled over to the side, the window pulled down. The man leaned against the car door.

"Need a ride?" Kairi asked casually, trying her best to be 'cool'.

"Are you insured?" he asked. She blinked.

"Yes...."

"By Survival?"

"No..."

"I can't take that ride."

Kairi's jaw dropped down. She growled and closed the window, speeding off.

¤---¤

"Are we there yet!?" Yuffie whined. It had been one hour since they've left.

"No," Leon replied.

"...Are we there yet?"

"No."

"... ...Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"... ... ...Are we—"

"No."

"... ... ... ...Are we there _yet_?"

"NO!"

"... .... .... ... ... ... ...Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Ugghhh."

"Do something that will not make you bored," Aerith suggested. Yuffie thought about this. She tapped her chin with a finger, thinking. _Pop._ She made a little 'pop' noise with her mouth. She grinned.

_Pop._

Leon crossed his arms in annoyance. Why, oh why, was he forced to sit next to—

_Pop._

_'We're not even on the Gummi Airplane yet and she's already annoying me!'_ Leon thought. Just think, hearing that popping noise all the way to Las—

_Pop._

"Will you stop that popping noise!?" Leon complained.

"I'm bored."

"Then find something else to do."

_Pop._

"Stop the popping noise!!"

"Okay we're there!" Ansem exclaimed, and then mumbled,"At the Gummi-Airport... of DARKNESS!"

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Err, nothing," Ansem replied. _'Soon they will open their hearts to DARKNESS at the DARK Las Vegas. MUAHAHAHA!!'_ Ansem thought, smiling to himself.

"Yay!" Yuffie exclaimed, swinging the car door open. The gang got out of the car, grabbing their luggage and headed inside the airport. Everybody laid their things on the machine that scanned your luggage, to check if you had anything illegal.

"Step this way," the security guard said, pointing to a gun detector. One by one, they stepped through. Of course, none of them had to be held back so they grabbed their things and walked to where their plane was. Aerith gave the others their tickets and they approached a woman.

"Hel-lo!" she greeted, she smiled.

"Hel-lo," Aerith said, giving her a strange look. She handed her ticket to the woman. Soon, everybody was on the gummi airplane.

¤---¤

_**"You held my hand and walked me home,  
I know, Why you gave me the kiss  
you're something like this, that made me go oh-oh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears  
Why did you have to go?  
'Cause it wasnt enough to take up some of my love, cause a shortage of trust."**_

Kairi bobbled her head as she listened to the radio. She sighed. That cute man just _had_ to reject her offer for a ride. She stared hard ahead of her, two people— a guy and a girl— were standing at the side of the rode. They held bags in their hands, looking worried. The boy wore blue overalls, along with a grayish shirt, and a yellow straw hat and the girl's attire consisted of a plain white shirt, an oversized blue leather jacket, and a knee-length jean skirt. Both had black hair, green eyes, and some freckles. The girl's hair was tied into two ponytails. They also wore black sandals. Kairi couldn't help but feel sorry for them so she pulled over to the side and called them over. The two ran over to her, smiling.

"Uhhh...you guys need a ride or something?" Kairi asked.

"We sure do!" the boy replied cheerfully,"I'm Joe!"

"And I'm Joanna!" the girl— Joanna— exclaimed, grinning.

The two started to do some weird hand motions,"And wwweee'rrreeee....THE MOON TWINS!"

"Err, okay...I'm Kairi," the red haired girl said. Joe and Joanna smiled. "Umm, Joe, are you a rapist, murderer, thief, terrorist, etcetera?"

"Nope! I'm a gooooood boy!" Joe replied. Joanna nodded.

"Yes, Joe is a goooood boy!"

"Oookkaayyy...hop in...I guess..."

Kairi unlocked the back seat and the twins got in.

"Thank you soooo much, Kairi!" Joanna said.

"Yeah, the last people we were with kicked us out!" Joe pouted. _'I think I know why...'_ Kairi thought.

_**"...Don't think that you're charmed in the fact  
that your arm is now around my neck  
Won't get you in my pants  
I'd have to kick you're ass  
and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop,  
Thought I liked you alot  
But i'm really upset (really upset)  
Get out of my head  
Get out of my bed,  
yeah, thats what I said."**_

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Kairi! This is, like, our favorite song!" Joanna exclaimed.

"_Our_?" Kairi asked. JOE liked this, too?!

"Like, yeah!" Joe said girlishly. The twins started to do their weird hand motion thing again. Kairi blinked.

_**"Did I not tell you, that I'm not like that  
you're the one who throws it all awaaaaayy."**_

"Awwaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!" the two sang. Kairi arched an eyebrow.

**_"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this timeeeee  
did you think that there was something I was gonna do then cryyy  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say  
you're better of that way, yeah."_**

"Did you think that I was gonna give it uppp to YOUUUU!!!" Joe sang.

"This tttiiiimmmmmeeeeee!!!!" Joanna joined in.

"Did you think there was something I was gonna dooooo!!!"

"Then crrrryyyy!!!"

_'AAAAHHHHH!!!!!'_ Kairi screamed in her thoughts.

¤---¤

_Pop._

Leon grunted in annoyance. He was forced to sit next to Yuffie because Aerith wanted to tell Cloud how to make a flower live up to two months.

_Pop._

"SHUT UP, YUFFIE!" Leon yelled. He just could NOT stand that noise.

"Aw, I'm sorry, my dear Leon. Was I annoying you?"

"Yes!"

"Good." _Pop._

"..."

_Pop._

"Are you TRYING to annoy me!?"

_Pop._ "What does it look like I'm doing?! It's called revenge, Squall."

"Thats—"

_Pop._

"—Leon. And what the hell did I do to you?!"

_Pop._ "You held me back at the auctions. Because of you, I'm here. On this plane. Sitting next to YOU. And I'm making these popping noises."

"Ugghh..."

_Pop._

**[One hour later...]**

Yuffie had finally drifted off to sleep. Bored, Leon decided to do a cross-word puzzle while waiting to arrive at Vegas. He tapped the pen he held on his chin, thinking of what the word of this puzzle was.

"A seven letter word that means to get back at someone..."

Leon heard the ninja moan in her sleep. She moved her head onto Leon's shoulder, putting her hand on his arm, as if he were a pillow. Leon continued tapping the pen on his chin.

"Seven letter word....means to get back at someone..."

Yuffie let out a snore. Leon stared at the sleeping ninja. His eyes widened. He brought the pen up to his face, then looked once more at the ninja.

"Revenge," he said to himself, smirking.

**[Fifteen minutes later...]**

Leon smiled as just finished his 'artwork'. He gazed at the 'masterpiece'.

"Everybody, we have arrived at our destination. Please get up and get your luggages," an employee of the Gummi Airplane announced. Yuffie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She yawned, stretching her arms in the air.

Leon tried not to laugh, for Yuffie was unaware of what had been drawn onto her face. They all got up and out of the plane. Cloud and Aerith had made it out of the plane before Yuffie and Leon. Yuffie pushed him out of the way and walked towards the plane's exit.

She walked past a woman who said,"We hope you,"she gave Yuffie a strange look,"enjoyed your flight..."

"I did, thank you very much," Yuffie replied. Leon laughed.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight," the woman said to Leon.

"Oh, it was the _best_," he replied, smirking.

Yuffie and Leon were on their way to meet Aerith and Cloud at the luggage area. People around them gave Yuffie strange looks. Some pointed and stared. Others laughed and giggled.

"Haha, Leon," Yuffie said,"Those people are staring at you. You're a freak!"

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that," he muttered, mentally smiling. The two finally spotted Aerith and Cloud. They walked over to them.

"Hi gu—" Aerith said, but stopped. She stared at Yuffie,"Yuff, what happened to your face!?"

Yuffie laughed,"What are you talking about?"

Aerith pulled out a small pink mirror from her dress pocket,"Here."

The ninja raised her eyebrow and brought the mirror up to her face,"AAAHHHHH!!!!"

Her reflection...wasn't normal. Her face, below her nose was a pen-mustache...and below her lips was a pen-beard. _Somebody_ had drawn on her face...and she was gonna kill the person who did.

Leon laughed and pointed at Yuffie. Yuffie's mouth dropped open.

"Y-YOU KNEW!? YOU KNEW!!!????"

As an answer, Leon just kept laughing.

"SQUALL LEONHART! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!! THIS CROSSES THE LINE!!!!" Yuffie screamed. She grunted, grabbing her luggage and headed outside the airport.

"Yuffie! Wait!" Aerith called after her. Cloud nudged Leon,"Handsome friend you got there."

They both laughed and walked out the airport.

**[Outside]**

Yuffie crossed her arms, ignoring Leon's laughter. A taxi drove by, and they all got in. Aerith sat inbetween Yuffie and Leon, just in case Yuffie decided to kill Leon. The taxi driver looked at Yuffie by gazing into his driver's mirror. Leon chuckled.

"YES, I AM AWARE THAT THERE ARE PEN MARKS ON MY FACE. JUST DON'T PAY ATTENTION AND DRIVE!!" Yuffie yelled, staring out at the window.

**[Later...]**

"Everybody, welcome to Caesar's Palace!" The driver announced. Everybody, except Yuffie, gazed at the casino.

"Aw, cheer up, Yuff. You could wash it off once we get in the casino!" Aerith said thoughtfully.

"I hate Leon," was all she said.

"Why, I'm so hurt, Mister Yuffie Kisaragi," Leon joked. Aerith hit him on the head.

They headed inside, carrying their luggages. Cloud went off to get their hotel keys and Yuffie went to the restroom to wash her face. Yufie tried to avoid all the staring and pointing, but it was really no use.

"Leon, I think you went too far," Aerith said sternly.

"What!? She—"

"You better apologize when she comes back."

"...Whatever."

Cloud soon came back, holding two keys in his hand. He handed one to Leon.

"Who's gonna stay in what room?" Cloud asked.

"Hmmm....me and Cloud...Leon and Yuffie," Aerith decided.

"Why me and Yuffie!?"

"Because you two need to get along for once. And anyway, I think they have two beds in the room, so don't worry."

"What about Kairi?"

"Hmm...we'll figure it out once she gets here."

"GRRR!!" they heard Yuffie complain. She stormed back, still having her face doodled. The ninja gave Leon a death glare,

"It. Won't. Come. Off."

¤---------------------¤  
**«Author's Note:»  
**End of chapter =) Hope y'all liked it! Oh yeah, Survival is this insurance thingy. Theres a commercial about it.

Okeys, I corrected BEP's 'Where is the Love', since it was wrong, thanks to 'Friend-Who-Wishes-To-Remain-Anonymous'. Stupid friend. Lol j/k. n.n if you see any incorrect words in the lyrics, just tell me and I'll fix it.

Joe and Joanna Moon are made up, they're OCs. Yep, they're a little crazy -.-; They're based on my cousins, who annoy me like hell and get me pissed. Joe and Joanna are not their names and they're not twins. The last name comes from my science teacher's last name. =P The songs had nothing to do with the story, they were randomly chosen.

Sorry 'bout the sick humor in the beginning. o.o; but I thought it would be funny, yes?

**REVIEW!!!  
**More reviews = Faster Updates


	3. Big Mistake Number One

**Last Chapter:  
**"Who's gonna stay in what room?" Cloud asked.

"Hmmm....me and Cloud...Leon and Yuffie," Aerith decided.

"Why me and Yuffie!?"

"Because you two need to get along for once. And anyway, I think they have two beds in the room, so don't worry."

"What about Kairi?"

"Hmm...we'll figure it out once she gets here."

"GRRR!!" they heard Yuffie complain. She stormed back, still having her face doodled. The ninja gave Leon a death glare,

"It. Won't. Come. Off."

..::-------------::..  
**Just Married**  
—CHAPTER III—  
Big Mistake Number One  
  
**«Disclaimer:»**  
Nah. Don't own anything except people/places you aren't familar with (i.e, Joe & Joanna)  
  
**«Summary:»**  
[Squffie,SK,Clorith] Imagine accidently marrying your enemy while being drunk. That's what happens to Squall (Leon) & Yuffie! Things can't get any worse, right? Guess again. (they're starting to fall for each other) [Based on 'Friends:The One in Vegas']  
---changed it a bit----

**«Special Thanks to:»**  
Lyphe, SetsuntaMew, ShadowKairi, Rednight-rider, MariQ, SummonerMomo(fixed the lyrics, thanks! A friend told me them -.-;), Kaycar11, Sqully, SoranKairiForever!!(), ....(), Astaldotholwen, SugaCoated-Cherries, Squallsgurl, Aliasfan (-gasp- thankies so much! xD), and Lady Hitokiri

for reviewing! I would write long separate messages to ya'll but I kinda have to hurry and finish typing this chapter (i took soo long just to update, sorryness!) -.-; but I probably will next chapter xD

**«Author's Notes:»**  
Gonna make this short for now. The chapter's done in Yuffie's Point of View. Remember that xD  
..::-------------::..

"....Oh," Leon muttered.

"WHAT!? Did you HEAR me CORRECTLY?!" I cried. That Squall Leonhart! I swear, he has got to be the most inconsiderate jerk I've ever met. Ever, ever, ever.

"Look here, _Leon_ _Leon_hart! You're gonna call the pen company right now!"

"...Whatever."

Whatever, whatever, whatever. Oh GAWD! That's all I hear from him! Does he know ANY other words!? I held my arms in a fighting position. "Don't mess with me OLD man! Are you LOOKING for a fight!? I could knock you out any day! Any time! Boom, bang! Pow, pow!"

"...I'm not looking for any fights. Let's just go to the hotel room."

Hah! Obviously he was afraid he'd lose. I threw my head back, howling with laughter. Leon was giving me a 'I-don't-know-you' look. Aerith and Cloud...well, I dunno where they went. Probably went to play that thing that goes 'bing bing' when you win something.

"...I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're the one that has pen drawings all over your face..." Leon stated. Damn, I hate it when he acts smart in front of me. I glared daggers at him.

"You think you're so smart, don'tcha? Huh!? Well, why don't you answer THIS! What came first: The chicken or the egg? How do people get the 'M's on M&M's? What sound comes out when one hand claps? If a tree falls down and no one's there to hear it, does it make a sound? Why don't Apple Jacks taste like apples? Why does the Dough-Boy on T.V laugh when you poke his belly? What would YOU do for a Klondike Bar? Why DID she sell seashells by the seashore? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie-Lollipop? How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck?! HUH!?"

...No answer.

That's it. I had ENOUGH. I grabbed a purse on the ground (I assumed it was Aerith's, since it was pink) and thrusted it at Leon. Man, it was heavy!

"THINK FAST!"

_Thump._

Stupid purse only landed a few inches away from me. It wasn't nearly close to Leon! Geez, what was in that? Rocks? Oh whatever. I had other things to worry about...like my FACE! I murmured some curses under my breath and handed my luggage to Leon. I was _not _going to carry them.

"Carry your own things," said Leon.

"Hmmm....NAH." I stuck my toungue at him and led the way into the elevators. Heehee, I think he was giving in. He was laying all the bags inside the elevator, and then he crossed his arms. I scanned at the elevator control panel thing and pushed 'UP'. The elevator shook. Is that what elevators are supposed to do?

_WHHHIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!!!_

"ACK!" I squeaked. I stumbled backwards towards Leon...and landed in his arms. Wow this was uncomfortable. "GROSS-NESS! LET GO OF ME!!!!"

_Bing._

The elevator doors opened. I scrambled out and raced to our room, #805. I was completely awestruck at the place. It was so...fancy? And big, yeah, big. "Hurry up, Squall!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's—"

"I dun care! Let's go! ...WOAH! They have don't have keyholes here!" I cried aloud, putting a grin on my face. There was some kind of weird...thing on the door handle. I slid the card-key into the slot-thing. "Hey...it's not letting us in!!!"

"Are you sliding the card right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Here, let me see." Leon dropped the bags onto the floor and took the card from me.

"Hey!" I said, trying to get the card back. Grrr...

He pushed me aside (how dare he!) and flipped the card upside down. Then, he slid the card and opened the door. I could've done that. Flip the card, slide the card, open the door. Yeah, I could've done that. The room was so...clean! There was even a refrigerator in it! I skipped over to this huge drawer-like closet-thing and pulled open the doors. Woah....they have a T.V here, too!

I didn't know what Leon was doing. Maybe he was doin' something. I didn't care. This room was so awesome! A sigh came out of my mouth and I fell backwards onto the huge bed.

Bed.

_Bed_.

..._BED_!?

I jolted up. There was only ONE bed! I scanned the room. One bed. No, no, no, no. One bed...and one chair. There was no way I was gonna share a bed with _Leon_. A silhouette was standing beside the door of (what I think) was the bathroom.

"Do you notice something..._strange_ about this room?" I asked Leon. He rubbed his chin, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah...there's only one...piece of chocolate on the pillow."

"Uh-huh....NO!! There's only ONE bed!" I yelled, mentally slapping myself on the forehead. How dense is he!? Woah...now_ that's_ a word I haven't used in awhile! Dense...I should use it more often. Heh heh heh.

"What?!...hmm...I guess one of us will have to sleep on the floor," Leon muttered. I jumped off the bed.

"And that person would be you!" I announced, crossing my arms.

"Why is that?"

I pointed at my face (it was still drawn on). A phone sat upon a table near the bed. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Oh...right," Leon muttered. I handed the phone to him. He looked at the pen (which had the Pen Company's number for some reason). "555-5555."

Growling, I stomped into the bathroom and turned the sink knob. Stupid Leon and that stupid pen. I splashed the cold water onto my face and rubbed it. Crap, it was smearing all over now! Stupid Leon...and that stupid pen.

"Hello, I used your pen to draw all over my friend's face... ... ...uh-huh... ... ...yeah, she's trying to wipe it off now.. .. ... ...a beard and a mustache... ... ...heh heh, thanks!... ... ...I know! She's freaking out just because— er, anyway, is there anything to get rid of it? ... ... ...oh, okay. Thanks," I heard Leon say into the phone. I grinned and ran out, beaming.

"Well? Well? What did they say?" I demanded, tapping my foot rapdily up and down.

"Ummm, they said you can't get it off..."

"WHAT!?"

No, no, no, no, no! There was supposed to be a way! I can't look like my Aunt Muriel forever! Stupid Leon. I am going to KILL him.  
And then a lightbulb popped on top of my head. Revenge. First, before killing him, I have to get my revenge! Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck. This is gonna be perfect.

I faked a smile. "Hmm...I'm really hungry, Leon. Oh, look! We have our own little food court here! ... ... ...Oooh! Macadamia nuts!"

I skipped over to the shelf of food and took the can of Macadamias. Leon stared and grabbed the price-menu thing. This was the beginning of revenge. Wahahahaha.

"Hey, Yuffie, these things cost a LOT of munny."

"Yeah, I know."

"...You must really like those macadamia nuts..."

"Nah." A Macadamia nut in my mouth flew out as a I spat. It landed across the bed and onto the floor. Leon scratched his head. Part two of 'The Revenge of Yuffie': I opened the fridge and pulled out some drinks. "Hey, Leon, I'm really thirsty. Mind if I have a drink or two? Or fifteen?"

..:: ——— ::..

Meanwhile, Aerith and Cloud were playing the slots. Well, it was mostly Aerith; Cloud was more like her wallet. Aerith, Aerith, Aerith... What happened to that innocent flower girl we all used to—

"YES! YES, YES, YES!!!" Aerith screamed. "Ching ching! Munny!"

Cloud shook his head in disappointment. He muttered to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have told you about the slots..."

"Hey, Cloud! Thanks for telling me about the slots!" Aerith said. She pulled the lever. The pictures didn't match, making Aerith frown. "Quarter please, Cloud!"

"No."

"_Excuse _me?"

"I said 'N-O'. No."

"Aww, come on! Please?"

"...Fine, but only one more."

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Aerith squealed in delight and clapped her hands, looking like a child. "Thanks, Cloud! You won't regret it!"

"Oh, I have a feeling I will," Cloud mumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms and watched the pictures come to a stop.

"Seven...SEVEN...aw, man! Cloud, quarter please!"

"No."

"_Excuse _me?"

"I said 'N-O'. No."

"Aww, come on! Please?"

"...Fine, but only one more."

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Aerith squealed in delight and clapped her hands, looking like a child. "Thanks, Cloud! You won't regret it!"

"Oh I have a feeling I will," Cloud mumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms and watched the pictures come to a stop.

"Seven...SEVEN...aw, man! Cloud, quarter please!"

Woah, is this Deja Vu or what!? Cloud found himself repeating what he and Aerith have been doing for the next hour. Quarter after quarter, Aerith continued to lose. And a certain 'somebody' was been spying on Cloud and Aerith. A certain silver haired man...

"Gosh...Cloud, I'm going to wash my hands. Do you know how many people must've touched this lever? I'll be right back. Guard my slot or else," Aerith warned. She climbed out of the chair and walked away. Cloud rolled his eyes and sat down. The 'certain silver haired man' crawled closer towards Aerith's machine. He snickered evilly.

A few minutes later, Aerith came back. Cloud was forced to lend her a quarter...again. Suddenly, the 'certain silver haired man' was crawling over to the phone section. His eyes darted back and forth as humming his own little theme song aloud.

_"Will Aerith and Cloud please come to the information-counter. I repeat: will Aerith and Cloud please come to the imformation-counter."_

"Strange...let's go," Aerith said. The two made their way towards the counter. The 'certain silver haired man who now needed a name' crawled back to Aerith's slot. He laughed evilly and popped in a quarter, and then pulled the lever.

A receptionist reading a magazine stared at Aerith. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, you guys called us to come over here...?" Cloud said. The receptionist shook her head.

"No, we didn't. You must be mistaken or something..."

Aerith scratched her head. "It's alright. Maybe it was somebody else."

Cloud and Aerith talked about how strange it must've been if there was another 'Cloud and Aerith' somewhere in the hotel.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be so cool, too? I mean— HEY! THAT GUY STOLE MY MACHINE!" Aerith yelled, pointing to that 'certain-silver-haired-man-who-needed-a-name'. And since that 'certain-silver-haired-man-who-needed-a-name' needed a name, we will call him Sephiroth.

"Ohhh...he's one of those people..." Cloud said, trying to stop Aerith from attacking him. She freezed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's what we call a 'lurker'."

"Oooohhhhh....uh, what's a 'lurker'?"

"A lurker is somebody who spies on you. They wait 'til you stop using your machine and then they jump out of nowhere and steal your jackpot!"

"Gosh, that is so mean!....hey, how do you know about lurkers?"

"Leon's grandmother was one. She used the munny to pay for Leon's dance— er, I mean karate lessons."

..:: ——— ::..

"Hit me."

"Hit me."

"Hit me."

"Hit me."

"Hit me."

"...Hit me?"

Ugh. We've been playing Black Jack for the last two hours. I refused to go downstairs (hel_lo_! I still have the pen-drawings on my face!). And for the last two hours, we've been eating and drinking a lot. We were so hammered. Ugggh, I feel a little dizzy. How drunk are we?

"This place is SO boooring! What a drag..." I mumbled, taking a sip of alcohol. "Want some M&M's?"

"Nah," Leon replied, flipping a card. "...how did those 'M's get on the M&M's anyway?"

"Y'know what? I've been wonderin' that, too!"

"...Maybe they painted it on!"

"Yeah!"

"...Hey, here's that Macadamie Nut!"

He was talking about the Macadamia nut I spat out earlier. "Oh! Cool!"

He popped it in his mouth...then scrunched his face, spitting it out. "No, no..something else!"

"Uh-oh!"

We both laughed and drank from our glass cups once more. Leon said, suddenly,"Yuffie, I wanna go downstairs...I really miss downstairs."

"Me, too! Let's go!"

Leon and I raced towards the door. Of course, being the old man Leon was, I won. Wahahaha. But then I got myself thinking (err, that's a first). Another lightbulb popped above my head. Before Leon could exit the room, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Squall, I ain't leavin' this room 'til I get what I want!"

He stared at me for a moment. "And wazzat?"

"...Gimme your pen."

..:: ——— ::..

"Hel-_lo_, everybody! I'm Squall and this here is Yuffie!!"

"Yes, hel-_lo_!"

Squall and I were out on the streets, err, saying hello to everyody. I forced him to give me his pen so I could draw on HIS face. Har har! Now there was the word 'SQUALL' printed across his forehead, a huge black dot on his nose (along with whiskers), and a goatee. He looked liked a kitty-cat or a lion, if you ask me!

"Woah, look Squall! A Gladiator!" I said, pointing to a Gladiator-dressed man. I dragged Squall by the arm towards him. There was a man who took pictures if you paid him. Squall paid him some munny. Woohoo, a picture!

"Hey, Mr. Gladiator-Man! You look downright sexy in that costume!" I pointed out, poking the chest plate.

"Hey!" Squall whined, with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Aww, is Squallie jealous? You're still my boyfriend, you know! So dun worry!" We grinned at the camera man.

_Click...Flash_

Oooh! The picture turned pretty good. If only Squall could get a Gladiator suit...he'd look AWESOME. I nudged Squall and pointed to a huge billboard thing that had pictures of tigers and lions. "Oooh...lions..."

"Meeeoowww!" Squall joked. I laughed, while we walked towards a hotel with a clown in it. I never really liked clowns, I mean, what was with all that make-up?! And those huge red noses!? But I didn't really care now, 'cause Squall was with me. Squall, my lion. Hahaha heehee.

The hotel was packed with people! There were even games here! How cool is that? We ran up the stairs and saw a whole bunch of stuffed animals and things. But what I really caught my attention was a HUGE yellow Chocobo plushie! That would be sooo cool if Squall could win it for me, huh?

"Squall, Squall! I want that Chocobo! Think you could win one for me?" I asked, grinning. He returned a smile.

"Of course, my sweet!"

And so we raced to the game. Simple: all you do is knock down three bottles. Squall paid the man some munny and in return, recieved three baseballs. He tossed the first baseball. "Fall down, fall down, fall down booottle," I chanted aloud. _Thump._ Damn, it hit the wall.

"Go Squall! Go Squall! Go Squall!"  
_Thump.  
_Yay! One bottle got knocked down!  
"Gooooo Squall!!!"

_Thump.  
_Awww, the next ball hit the side of the table. The man gave Squall a small, small, small, small, VERY small figurine of a lion. Well, at least it was better than nothin'.

"Thanks Squall! I love it!"

Later, we found ourselves on the streets again and saying hello to everybody. We were bored. Very, very bored. Very, very, very bored. Until...we saw this white building with bright lightts. I love bright lights. Oh, and I love white builings. Love it. And, and, and I love those pretty colors of the bright lights. Purdy, ain't it?

"Yuffums, let's go check out that building! Maybe they have more Chocobos!" Squall said. I grinned and we skipped over to the builing.

..:: ——— ::..

"Cloud, I cannot believe you didn't stop that Sephiroth man. That was very rude of him to steal a machine that I was using!" Aerith complained. They were in their hotel room, after being asked to leave the Gambling Area thing.

"Who said it was your machine?" CLoud asked. Aerith gave him a 'Whose-side-are-you-on' look. "...nevermind."

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Oooh! Maybe it's Sephiroth! Maybe he's calling to apologize!"

"And why would he do that?"

Aerith rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello, Sephiroth! Calling to apologize?"

_"Huh!? This is Yuffie!!! Not Sefasloth! GUESS WHAT."_

"Oh, hi Yuffie. So, uh, why'd you call?"

_"I said GUESS!"_

"I dunno. What?"

_"Me an' Squall are getting MARRIED!"_

..::-------------::..  
**«Author's Notes:»**  
Argness. Sorry for the looong update and keepin' ya'll waiting. Wow, this chapter was a lot shorter than I thought. Anyway...DUN DUN DUN! They're getting married! DUN DUN DUN! Sephiroth is a lurker! xD xD xD

Oh yeah, if you're wondering why Yuffie is childish/selfish/stubborn, it's cuz I'm matching her personality/attitude with the FF7 Yuffie. If you think she should be less childish or whatever, just tell meh. :)

Hmm...that's all! Leave a review, please!  
The Sokairi part of this story should start next chapter! Yay! ...maybe! =P


End file.
